


Afraid

by maestheneglected



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, baseball captain momo, samo being a chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maestheneglected/pseuds/maestheneglected
Summary: "What will the whole campus do when they finally find out that their baseball team captain, who keeps spiders as pets and laughs at horror movies, is afraid of the most natural thing on earth?""What?""Love."She earns a chuckle. "I'm not afraid of love.""Then, kiss me."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 80





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> lmao wtf i miss samo and that's the context
> 
> title is from day6's new amazing bside: afraid

Tonight will be different. 

Momo kept telling herself.

Even before their professor assigned the two of them as research partners. Even before the glorious win of their baseball team for the finals, before everyone finally looked up to her being the team's captain. Even before Sana treated her ice cream for their "celebratory not-so-date".

Momo just knew this night would come. She just didn't expect it will be this soon. 

  
That someone, as she pictures how Jeongyeon would say it, " _fucking_ finally" crosses the line.

_6 on the dot fetch me some yogurt and chips from chae's before going see you momoring~_

  
She eyes the screen for the last time, puts her hoodie and jeans on, ties her shoelaces, and hops on the campus' most respected bike.

The numbers 6 and 4 imprinted on its steels are at their greatest time like never, being casted by the faint strays of the sunset, that if someone fixes his eyes on them, he might go blind. The same numbers are on her jersey, accompanied by all the running she does at the field, making the crowd go crazy and roar at the top of their lungs.

Momo tries not to think about it. She fails. Smiles like an idiot. Lets the pride rush through her veins.

  
She continues pedaling until she's in front of the convenience store, parks her bike somewhere she would see it from the inside, pushes the door open, and grins at the girl at the counter.

  
"Good day, captain! Before you entered, I was thinking about how many girls and boys are sliding through your instagram DM's after the god-tier match," Chaeyoung playfully counters.

  
Momo shakes her head and fights the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh, shut up, Son. Don't pass it all on me especially now that I know you let a giant junior wear your jersey. You sure know how to score on girls, don't you?" Momo smirks while taking steps toward the snacks section. 

  
"Hey! H-how did you--"

  
"I'm your captain, dumbass. I'm smart on and off the field," She grabs the chips God knows how much Sana is addicted to and proceeds to the chiller to find _the_ yogurt.

  
"Yeah, sure, smartass captain who still, for God's love, doesn't tell her best friend how much she would like to clasp hands with as a couple and not as goddamn bestfriends."

  
As Momo scans the products and lays fingers on them, she stops midway upon hearing Chaeyoung's words. She tries to stand still, thinking that the other girl doesn't hear her clear her throat. 

  
Chaeyoung chuckled afterwards and adds, "The yogurt Sana loves more than you is on the upper right corner. I'd like to help you with that but you know I could never reach it with my foot on the floor, right?" 

  
Momo laughs and raises her right hand to fish it. "Yeah, thanks, I got them." She proceeds to the counter and opens the lollipop jar. Chaeyoung scanned the items and gets herself a lollipop as well. She puts them inside the plastic bag and says, "It's on the house. As a thank you for being the campus' best captain."

  
Momo smiles and taps her head. "Thank you, Chaeng. I'll see you around!"

She takes her step outside the store and hears Chaeyoung say "Yeah! Make sure to tell your best friend soon and just kiss already!" 

  
Momo bumps her knees on the bike.

»»»

"Why the fuck didn't you knock?"

  
Momo takes her last converse off and sees Sana standing, still holding her room's doorknob with an annoyed face.

  
"Why would I? I'm practically more worthy to be called the owner of this apartment. Since I can tell you don't even know where I stored the condiments."

  
Sana didn't answer. "See? This too shall be called mine." 

  
Sana scoffed. "Did you bring them or you're gonna have to be kicked out?" Momo rolls her eyes and slides the plastic bag towards her best friend's direction. The girl muttered 'thanks' and lays down on her bed. This is the captain's cue to plop down in front of the monitor.

  
"Now, let's just get over with this," she dramatically cracks her fingers' bones, making the other girl gulp.

  
It's coming.

  
"What the fuck, Sana?" she turns to face her, hand still on the mouse. "You bragged and bribed everyone on the group chat that you stayed up all night to _finish_ this? You barely added less than 30 words!?" She uses two fingers to add emphasis on the word. 

  
"I fell asleep! At 11pm! It was late and I am not used to be awake during--"

  
"At 11?! You call that 'all night'? I was still having my dinner that time! You should've told me you can't do more than this and I could've dropped by to do the work," her face contorts, screaming annoyance and even disgust.

  
"I'm sorry, okay?! I just," Sana looks down. "I just thought you had a long day because of the match and all." She started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

  
Momo visibly calms down. "Sana, it's fine. I appreciate your thoughtfulness but we both know this is due tomorrow, right? I don't want neither of us to be humiliated by that bald man in front of everyone."

  
"I'm sorry," she repeats. "I can just... Do some of the things you're assigned to do today," she offers, making both of them let the silence settle in.

"Have you even had any meal before I arrive?" Sana shook her head a bit. "God, and all you did was this?"

  
"Can you please stop mocking me first? I think I might faint from hunger!" This time, Momo was close to losing it.

  
"And you told me to buy _yogurt_ and _chips_?" Momo fishes her phone from the hoodie's pocket and says, "You know what, take a nap. I will wake you up when the delivery man arrives while..." she eyes the words barely reaching half of the document's last page. "taking care of this."

  
"Okay." Sana stands up and puts the chips back on the table.

She plops down on the bed and closes her eyes shut when Momo shouts, "You didn't even leave at least one chip for me?!"

»»» 

"I'm staying the night," Momo mutters as she takes a spoonful of rice. Sana acts like she choked. 

"What?" She tries to fight the smile attempting to form in her lips. _This is it._ She thinks. _We're halfway there._

"I still have to do a lot of things. You can just sleep again, if that's what you're worried about. 

Sana picks another wing. "Are you sure?" She hears Momo hum. "Okay, then. The food tastes amazing. Thank you," she continued to munch on to the wing.

Momo frowns. "Aren't you too kind today? You know it was delivered and not cooked by me, right?"

"Why? I just said thank you," Sana shrugs. Momo, in front of her, mimicked her action.

When they were finally done eating after 5-minute straight banter and argument (about whose IG account received more direct messages after the captain beat a junior to a pulp for her best friend and the team's win yesterday), both of them returned to their works. Momo in front of the monitor and Sana snoring on her bed. 

»»»

The clock strikes 10 and Momo decides to leave the seat for a well-needed break. 

She lays down beside Sana, switches the lamp off, and turns her back to the girl. 

  
"Momo," Sana calls. Momo can tell she just woke up because of the way she spoke. Momo hums in response.

  
"Chaeng texted me when you were getting the food," Momo opens her eyes. She hopes it's not about the--

  
"What will the whole campus do when they finally find out that their baseball team captain, who keeps spiders as her pets and laughs at horror movies, is actually afraid of the most natural thing on earth?"

  
Momo blinks. "What?"

  
"Love."

_Shit. Pretend to be shocked when news about a murdered convenience store cashier appears._

  
Momo did an awful act and scoffed. "I'm not afraid of love, Sana."

  
She hears the other girl shift. She can tell how close Sana is, for she feels her breath on her neck. Momo shuts her eyes and prays to the agonizing moon. 

  
"Then, kiss me."

  
And by that, Momo complies.

How couldn't she? If she's thought and even dreamt about doing this for god-knows-how-many times?

  
How could she regret facing her best friend, when she felt a hundred times alive by just connecting their lips and saw the other girl's eyes flutter close? When all she hears is a deafening silence and the uncontrollable rhythm of her heart? When Sana, for the love of God, tastes like a bright future with her hand resting on Momo's head?

Every movement of both lips linger, sending jolt to both bodies. And Momo wishes she one of them doesn't have to pull back because she can just die here, right now, at how good everything feels.

When Sana pulled back, Momo felt like dying.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell me either." 

  
"It's because I want to hear it from you before I tell you."

  
"God, you don't know how long I endured all of this."

"You think I suffered less? You're the stupid one here. I was literally wearing shirt saying 'I LOVE MY BESTFRIEND' with all the things I did for you. And people think you're smart? Whole bunch of idiots," Sana laughs. 

  
Momo was about to lean in again for another kiss when it happens.

"Wait." 

  
"What?"

  
"The monitor turned off."

  
"What?"

  
"I think the electricity went out," Sana says.

  
"What?" Momo scans the room and tries to switch the lamp on. It doesn't light up. "Fuck."

  
"I would very much like not to think that you didn't save the document." Momo doesn't answer. 

  
A few seconds pass and the whole building hears two different voices screaming 'what the fuck'.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, where do you live?
> 
> ( happy birthday, i love you )


End file.
